The Start Of The End
by Himawari Uzumaki
Summary: Se quedaron parados y escondidos detrás de una pared pensando como saldrán de la secundaria la cual se había convertido en highschool of the dead…


**Acto 1.** The start of the end - El comienzo del final

Eran las 7:30 am, era un día nublado, en pleno invierno, caía granizo, y la tormenta cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Todos los estudiantes estaban cada uno en su respectivo salón de clase; Era un día como cualquiera con las mismas clases aburridas…

Pov Komuro.

-8:30 am estaba en la clase de lenguaje y literatura…

-Este día hablaremos sobre los poemas de romance y sus autores-decía el maestro Hosni mientras señalaba la pizarra.

-Oh, esto no podría ser peor-dije mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la mesa de mi escritorio.

Fin del pov Komuro.

El sonido del granizo golpeando la ventana hace que Komuro empieze a ver hacía ella, se queda así por un raro, observando, y de repente algo llama su atención... Era... Un chico, gordito, corriendo a todo lo que podía, se estaba pasando la reja de la escuela, notaba en él cansancio y miedo, luego descubre el motivo del porqué, al parecer alguien lo estaba persiguiendo... Segundos después el gordito ah sido atrapado por el tipo que lo perseguía,

-"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!"-pensó Komuro, mientras veía con preocupación la ventana, al parecer había quedado un poco traumatizado por lo sucedido.

Justo en ese momento el director llama a través de el micrófono.

-¡Atención alumnos a pasado una catástrofe!, intenten resguardarse, y cuídense de... Ahh, ayúdenme!-Pobre, el director también fue atacado.

Pov Komuro.

-¡¿Cuidarnos de qué?!-pregunté, empezé a entrar en pánico, al igual que muchos de mis compañeros, los cuales al escuchar el mensaje salieron corriendo a esconderse de lo que sea que nos estuviera atacando.

Salí corriendo al pasillo lo más rápido que pude, en mí escape me encontré a un tipo que al parecer estaba ¡¿comiéndose a alguien?!, me quedé cómo piedra al ver eso, el asco y el horror me estaban invadiendo por completo, le estaba comiendo al parecer su hígado, su páncreas, y toda la sangre de la pobre víctima estaba por todos lados, el tipo caníbal se levantó y me miró fijamente, pude ver que tenía mucha sangre alrededor de su boca, y sus vestimentas llenas de sangre y cortes en la tela, ¿lo habían atacado?

IntentIntenté retroceder, lentamente, pero al tipo reaccionó y empezó a correr hacia mí, empezé a correr, pero al llegar al final del pasillo la puerta, que era mi única esperanza, ya estaba cerrada.

-¡Mierda!

El tipo se empezó a acercar lentamente a mí, estaba muy asustado, ¿qué me pasará ahora?, ¿así de fácil moriré?, no quiero morir, no aún!, esquive al tipo y empezé a correr al lado contrario del pasillo, bajé las escaleras y llegué al primer piso, estaba ya totalmente abandonado.

-¿Dónde demonios está todo el mundo?

Me distraje buscando a alguien que no me di cuenta que el tipo come humanos ya estaba detrás de mí, sentí su aliento en mi cuello, su olor era putrefacto, cómo si estuviera...-volteé a verlo, y al verlo entendí, el estaba-¡muerto!-cerré mis ojos, el fin para mí ya había llegado, espero encontrar en la otra vida un mejor lugar, sentí cómo se abalanzaba sobre mí y en eso... Cayó encima mío, pero su cuerpo estaba tieso, completamente quieto, su aliento había desaparecido, y su olor putrefacto había aumentado.-¿Pero qué?-abrí mis ojos de par en par, y lo que me encontré me dejó hipnotizado... Era una muchacha, hermosa, de cabello que parecía ser violeta, ojos preciosos y un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía poder tocar.

Fin del pov Komuro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le dijo la chica mientras le extendía su mano a Komuro.

-S-sí, muchas gracias, te debo una-decía Komuro mientras se ponía de pie.-Tenemos que irnos.-le dijo luego de forma seria, a lo que la chica asintió.

-Debemos encontrar refujio.-agregó ella.

Salieron corriendo los dos por la entrada del instituto, antes de salir escucharon a alguien que pedía ayuda por otro piso, fueron a ver, pero al llegar ya habían sido devorados, por al menos una docena de criaturas extrañas, Komuro y la muchacha se quedaron escondidos detrás de una pared pensando como saldrán de la secundaria la cual se había convertido en higs school of the dead…

**Fin**

**Esperen la continuación!, espero que la historia les esté llamando la atención y les guste, dejen sus impresiones en un review, porfavor. :3!**


End file.
